russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Light TV 33 New Schedule
Light Network, the TV network in Philippine television on Channel 33 as the country's premier motivational TV of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., with an operated AM radio stations like DZJV 1458 kHz, the #1 most trusted motivational radio station in CALABARZON. With its new corporate slogan, tagline and advertising campaign Kaibigan Mo!, celebrating 3rd year anniversary prides itself to the Kaibigan network tries to portray genuine, eternal and most intimate friendship Jesus Christ has offer everyone. We at Light Network 33, the country's premier motivational TV like cooperation in helping us find the talents for our station ID. Light Network 33 is a Christian TV and radio station of ZOE Broadcasting Nertwork, Inc. who prides itself on being the premium motivational channel in the Philippines on Free TV. They use the TV broadcasting medium in order to spread God’s Word and the love of Jesus. Light Network 33 offers quality entertainment with solid Christian values. We want to take an active part in nation building. To be able to mold the youth to become better versions of themselves, to be able to show everyone the beauty of life, how it’s supposed to be celebrated, and deviate from too much negativity, unfortunately shown on TV nowadays. The new management is headed by ZOE-TV network chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Jean Perez, the operations manager of ZOE Broadcasting. ZOE Broadcasting Network was launched in 1988 as channel 11 and re-launched last 2008 as ZOE TV 33 (DZOZ-TV 33). It is currently an affiliate of GMA Network. The network offers good, balanced, rich and innovative programs because it is inspired by their spiritual belief. The flagship television station today is DZOE-TV 11 Manila and GMA News TV operates several provincial stations. UHF Channel 33 utilizes the latest and most advanced High-Power Solid State TV Transmitter for optimum reliability, efficiency and performance seeks to achieve with its envisioned network of regional transmitters to be established. The 40-kilowatt Broadcast TV transmitter station (30kW NTC authorized power) is strategically situated at the peak of Antipolo City (1,000ft. above sea level) and competitively delivering the clearest signal primarily covering the entire Mega Manila, reaching the provinces of Bulacan, Pampanga, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Batangas including part of Quezon, Bataan & Tarlac. Light TV 33 is also carried by major cable TV Networks like SkyCable, Home Cable, Global Destiny, Dream Satellite TV and Cignal Digital TV. About Us 'Mision' *To communicate hope to all viewers 'Vision' *top motivational TV network in the Philippines 'Values' *Love for God *Social Responsibility *Integrity *Excellence Schedule 'Monday-Friday' Umagaan (Light TV Radio) *6 am - Daylight Devotion (LIVE) (simulcast on DZJV 1458 Radyo Calabarzon and DWZB 91.1 FM) *6:30 am - News Light sa Umaga (LIVE) (simulcast on DZJV 1458 Radyo Calabarzon and DWZB 91.1 FM) *7 am - Bangon Na Pilipinas (LIVE) (simulcast on DZJV 1458 Radyo Calabarzon and DWZB 91.1 FM) *9 am - Edge TV Coffee Talk (LIVE) Hapon Delights *12 nn - **Mon: H2O **Tue: Prayer Line (LIVE) **Wed: Acts of God (with Kenneth Copeland) **Thurs: Ancient Secrets of the Bible **Fri: Awakening Honesty Action (with Kyle Idleman) *12:30 pm - **Mon & Wed-Fri: Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) *1 pm - Steven Furtick *1:30 pm - Joel Osteen *2 pm - Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer *2:30 pm - David Jeremiah *3 pm - Jentezen Franklin *3:30 pm - VeggieTales (KidZoned) *4 pm - Superbook Classic (KidZoned) *4:30 pm - The Flying House (KidZoned) *5 pm - Hillsong Kaibigan Primetime *6 pm - News Light (LIVE) (simulcast on DZJV 1458 Radyo Calabarzon) *7 pm - **Mon: Worship, Word and Wonders (replay) **Tue: Jesus the Healer (replay) **Wed: PJM Forum (rewind) **Thurs: Book of Truth **Fri:: Jesus the Healer Miracle & Healing Service (LIVE) *7:30 pm - **Wed: Billy Graham *8 pm - **Tue: Prayer Line (replay) **Wed: Diyos at Bayan (LIVE) **Thurs: Worship, Word and Wonders (LIVE) *8;30 pm - **Mon: Road Trip Refueled *9 pm - **Tue: Light Up **Wed: Bless Pilipinas *9;30 pm - News World (LIVE) *10 pm - Derek Prince Classics *10:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps (prime every Monday; rewind every Tuesday-Friday) *11 pm to 1 am - TV Shop Philippines 'Saturday' Umagaan *6 am - TV Shop Philippines *7 am - Life Giver (replay) *7:30 am - Animal Atlas (KidZoned) *8 am - Auto-B-Good (KidZoned) *8:30 am - Dooley and Pals (KidZoned) *9 am - 3-2-1 Penguins! (KidZoned) *9:30 am - The World of Jonathan Singh (KidZoned) *10 am - The Flying House (KidZoned) *10:30 am - Superbook Reimagined (KidZoned) *11 am - Light Up *11:30 am - The Jewish Jesus Hapon Delights *12 nn - You'll Get Through This (with Max Lucado) *12:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) *1 pm - Worship, Word and Wonders (replay) *2:30 pm - Jimmy Evans and Allan Kelsey *3 pm - Light Cinema Kaibigan Primetime *6 pm - PJM Forum *6:30 pm - John Hagee Ministries *7 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) *8 pm - The Awesome Life *9 pm - Trust and Tragedy (with Tommy Tenney) *9:30 pm - Christian World News *10 pm - River of Worship *10:30 pm - Jesus the Healer (replay) *11:30 pm to 1 am - TV Shop Philippines 'Sunday' Umagaan *7 am - Jesus is Lord Worship Service (LIVE) *9 am - Bugtime Adventures (KidZoned) *9:30 am - VeggieTales (KidZoned) *10 am - The Flying House (KidZoned) *10:30 am - Superbook Reimagined (KidZoned) *11 am - Animated Stories from the Bible (KidZoned) *11:30 am - Lads TV (KidZoned) Hapon Delights *12 nn - You'll Get Through This (with Max Lucado) *12:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) *1 pm - House of Praise Kaibigan Primetime *6 pm - Jesus the Healer *7 pm - Greg Kaurie *7:30 pm - Tonyn Evans *8 pm - In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley *9 pm - Life Giver *9:30 pm - PJM Forum (replay) *10 pm - River of Worship *10:30 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) *11:30 pm to 1 am - TV Shop Philippines Programming Light TV News and Public Affairs *''News Light'' - Ang programang naghahatid ng mga balitang dapat niyong malaman na isang oras. A one full hour primetime Filipino news program of Light Network, it presents round-about newscasts and gives the viewers an alternative view of daily news of which they are part of sensationalism and tabloid reporting. News Light aims to deliver today’s top stories and headlines. Anchoired by Phoebe Dela Cruz-Cabral. *''Bangon Na Pilipinas'' (Light TV Radio) - the Teleradyo-formatted morning program, simulcast on DZJV Radyo CALABARZON 1458 AM and DWZB 91.1 FM in Palawan, hosted by Daniel Castro of DZJV and AR Vargas. The main segment featuring news commentaries and interviews on the latest issues. **''Daylight Devotionals'' - a 30-minute segment on preaching the word of God as a day starter. **''News Light sa Umaga'' - a half-hour newscast of the latest developments. *''Light TV News Roundup'' - Our news advisory (2 to 3 minutes) from Monday to Friday, anchored by Ron Dulay (11:30am, 2pm and 6pm) for Filipino news update and Karen Garucha (9pm) for English news roundup. *''News World'' (since March 31, 2014) - Every night is the comprehensive news of the nation and the rest of the world. From Light TV News and Public Affairs in a strategic partnership with the world's leading news authority, News World is the 30-minute late night English news program anchored by Erik Espina. *''Diyos at Bayan'' - A forum among representatives of major stakeholders and reliable sources in the Philippine society about how God and the nation can work together to resolve pressing societal issues. The longest-running public affairs program in the Philippines is hosted by Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Cel de Guzman. *''Christian World News'' (since April 5, 2014) - The half-hour weekly conservative news program devoted to the work of the Holy Spirit around the globe. From Light TV News and Public Affairs in partnership with CBN News, this award-winning newscast airs at various times in the United States and around the world. Infotainment *''Road Trip'' - Teens and yuppies – let’s join in the fun on this joyride adventure of Road Trip. It is hosted by Pastor. Ru Dela Torre. Entertainment *''Edge TV'' (Light TV Radio) - the 3-hour music and talk program of Light TV and and 2 radio stations. featuring the best CCM videos and lively talks on Contemporary Christian lifestyle and views on the trends and issues in our society. *''Light Cinema Specials'' - Be entertained. Be relaxed. Be inspired. Light Cinema Specials bring you different inspiring movies that will entertain and make you relax. Gospel *''Jesus the Healer'' - A gospel preaching and healing program featuring the public sermons of Jesus is Lord's spiritual director, Bro. Eddie Villanueva, and other respected JIL pastors. *''PJM Forum'' - A panel discussion of current Philippine societal and political issues and the role of the Christian sector as God's major instrument of change to carry out His divine plan for the nation. Hosted by Bishop Dan Balais, Bishop Leo Alconga and Ptr. Domeng Rivera. *''River of Worship'' - River of Worship is a 30-minute TV program that features timeless worship hymns and the stories behind the songwriters and composers. *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' - A show that aims to be a beacon of hope for those who are physically, emotionally and spiritually unwell, there’s Midnight Prayer Helps, hosted by Ms. Cel de Guzman. *''Light Up'' - Light Up will surely perk up your mornings – the perfect way to start the day. Light Up is hosted by Ptr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Bobot Bernardo. *''Life Giver'' - Tackles testimonies of believers and their life-changing transformation through Jesus Christ. It is hosted by Dory Villanueva. Foreign *''Hillsong Concert Specials'' *''In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley'' - Dr. Charles F. Stanley is senior pastor of First Baptist Church Atlanta, founder of In Touch Ministries, and a New York Timesbest-selling author. He demonstrates a keen awareness of people's needs and provides Christ-centered biblically based principles for everyday life. Charles Frazier Stanley was born September 25, 1932, in the small town of Dry Fork, Virginia. The only child of Charley and Rebecca Stanley, Charles came into the world during a time when the entire nation felt the grip of the Great Depression. To make matters worse, just nine months later, his father Charley died at the young age of 29. Children's *''Bugtime Adventure'' - Entertaining and educational, Bugtime Adventures adds a new twist to the greatest stories ever told. Exciting Bible stories are told with "giant" human characters, while underfoot is a community of mostly friendly bugs who inhabit their own special "mini" world. *''The World of Jonathan Singh'' - Each segment features fun topics including games from around the world, crafts, geography, health, science and interesting animal behavior then concludes with and action-packed drama with the age old struggle of good versus evil. *''Superbook'' - Superbook educates children of all ages by teaching Bible stories that highlight the important character traits children will need in life. Superbook teaches your children about courage, loyalty, friendship and responsibility. *''The Flying House'' - Flying House educates and informs children ages 5-10 by teaching Bible stories that highlight important character traits such as honesty and courage. *''Auto-B-Good'' - Auto-B-Good educates and informs children between the ages of 3 – 8. It teaches children character, honesty, kindness, respect, obedience, self-control and more. Children learn through nine main vehicles, each with his or her own unique personality. *''Animal Altas'' - An entertaining and informative half-hour children’s wildlife program shot in High Definition. The show introduces viewers to every kind of animal imaginable, from the familiar to the astounding, including apes and giant lizards, sharks and tigers, and all other animals from the Americas, Africa, Asia, Australia, and everywhere in between. Animal Atlas promotes a better understanding of how various animal species live and what they need to survive. Each episode stands alone as an entertaining look into the world of animals—whether visiting a particular group of animals, such as big cats, or meeting the animals of an entire continent. Through Animal Atlas, children will discover the variety of places that animals live, how they find food, and how they play. This includes a look at how family units operate, from a community of thousands of prairie dogs, to a pride of lions, to a school of fish. Certain episodes also explore animal features such as diet, locomotion, and how animals take care of their young. Along the way, Animal Atlas educates kids about endangered species and provides information on how to support wildlife conservation. In a world committed to going green, Animal Atlas is entertaining, culturally relevant, and important. *''Dooley and Pals'' - The Dooley and Pals Show is a unique children's show built on the concept of education through entertainment and discovery. With its colorful cast of characters - the lovable alien Dooley, his robot buddy M.A.R.T.I.E. and space creatures, Cosmos and Zoom - the Dooley and Pals series combines music and dancing with life lessons and pro-social skills along with Bible Fun Facts appropriate for ages 2 to 5. Light TV News and Public Affairs *Daniel Castro of DZJV - Bangon Na Pilipinas *AR Vargas - News Light sa Umaga and Bangon Na Pilipinas *Phoebe dela Cruz (News Consultant, Light Network News and Public Affairs) - News Light *Ron Dulay - Light TV News Round Up *Karen Garucha - Light TV News Round Up *Erik Espina - News World *Bro. Eddie Villanueva - Diyos at Bayan *Cel de Guzman - Diyos at Bayan Reporters *Ron Dulay *Glenn Batrina *Joash Bermejo *Annie Bico *Xandra Cabigquez *Christian Mitra *Jaymie dela Rosa *Annie Bico *Jeffrey Batlangao See also *DZJV 1458 Schedule *Light TV Station Notice *New morning show on Light TV